PokeMate
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: A Nidoking has saved a Lucario from the tragedy of being a Houndoom sex slave. So in return, the Lucario let him live with her. But what would happen between them under the same roof? Find out! M-Rated for adult scenes.
1. Pokemons in Heat

Hey, everyone! :D I hope you guys like this fanfic! Cuz this is my first Pokemon Fanfic! ^^

Kuro: yea, the first is a M-rated =w=

Me: == Oh shut up, you mean old cat!

Mii-kun: I agree with him. Your first pokemon is a M. That's too mature for a-.

Me: DON'T U DARE SAY MY AGE! =_= Anyways, this story is not ENTIRELY my whole idea. Actually, i made this half of my idea.

Kuro and Mii-kun: Then who made the other half?

Me: . . . A special guy *blushes deeply*

Kuro: Oh? And who's the 'special' guy? 3=3

Me: NONE OF UR BEES WAX! *face turns cherry red*

Mii-kun: Yea right. It's obvious a lover.

Me: = / / / / / / / / / / = *glares at Mii-kun and blushing dark red* You guys are such meanies but yea, half of this is my lover's.

Kuro and Mii-kun: O.O *froze with wide eyes*

Me: yep. I knew they would be like that = / / / / / = Anyways, Pokemon does not belong to me. If it is, i would have shown more Lucarios in it. Enjoy!

* * *

It's a nice, sunny day as a Nidoking walks into the Viridian Forest, searching for berries when all of a sudden…

"L-LET ME GOOO!" A girl screams as the Nidoking looks over a bush next to him to find a Houndoom, with his cock big, erect and out of its sheathe, pinning a female Lucario down on the ground. Nidoking watch in silent, watching the scene. The young Lucario growls and struggles but to no avail.

"Damn it, you Lucario! Stop struggling and give in already!" The Houndoom growls angrily.

"NO! I WON'T! SOMEONE! HELP!" The Lucario struggles harder and bites his leg, causing him to howl a painful roar.

"OW! YOU LITTLE B*TCH!" He raises one of his claws and growls angrily, about to strike when the Nidoking appears and grabs him by the neck.

"I don't appreciate what you're doing to my mate." Nidoking said. He knew he's lying but heck; at least it's a good reason to hit him. He uses his Focus Punch and sends him flying out of there. (lol XD) The Nidoking turns and looks at the young, female jackal who is sitting up and staring at him. He could hear her swallow nervously.

"T-Thank you f-for h-helping me, s-sir. B-But...I'm not your mate" The Lucario said as the Nidoking turns to her.

"I know. I was just using that as a reason to send him flying." The Nidoking answers as the Lucario sits up and sighs in relief. "So why was he attacking you?"

"It's because the Houndooms are always after me. I have been fighting with a pack of them until one of them manage to get up and attack me. Those Houndooms are trying to find a girl with good skills in sex." She smiles at him. "Thanks for helping me back there."

"You're welcome" He said "I don't like how some pokemon pick on others" The Lucario smiles but then her ears perk up.

"Oh. By the way, what is your name, sir?" The Poison type didn't answer for a while then reply.

"I don't have one." The Aura Pokemon's eyes widen with shock

"Eh! You don't have a name?"

"Nope. Never had one up until now." He answers as the Lucario walks around him, swaying her tail. He blushes lightly while looking at her swaying tail as she continues walking.

"Hm…Well…How about John or Marco?"

"Those are human names. I want something that seems not human…I have always been interested in Dragon type." Lucario thinks for a moment and hums quietly.

"Well…What about Rino?" Nidoking stares at her in confusion.

"Uh…what?" Lucario sweatdrops and laughs a little

"N-Never mind. Well…What about Tatsuo?" The Nidoking close his eyes and put into thought.

After a few moments, he opens them "Tatsuo…I like that name." The Lucario giggles and smiles.

"Cool! From now on, your name is Tatsuo!" She smiles as Ryu smiles back.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. So…What are you doing in Viridian Forest?" The Lucario tilts her head as Tatsuo replies.

"Oh. I was finding some berries." He smiles when he notices the young jackal's happy eyes.

"Can I help? It's the least I can do for you after what you did for me." Tatsuo chuckles and then nods.

"Sure. You can help if you want"

"Yay! I have known the forest a bit well considering the Houndoom hunt. So what kind of berries are u looking for?" The young Lucario asks and smiles at him sweetly.

"Any kind. I don't mind." He answers then Lucario grabs his hand.

"Okay. Come on." She giggles and walks to a path. But Tatsuo's cheeks turn bright red. Why? Because the Lucario is swaying her hips in a very seductive movement that made him stare at her rump.

"_That's one, sexy ass"_ He blushes darker at the thought. The young Lucario's voice who is looking up at the sky broke Ryu's train of thought.

"Such a pretty weather today, huh?"

"Yes. It is." He smiles at the sky. Then a thought came to his mind. "Oh yea. What's your name, Lucario?" The Lucario looks at him and smiles.

"Oh! i'm so sorry! My name is Caria." Tatsuo smiles when she said her name.

"Caria…what a pretty name." Tatsuo compliments. As Caria lead Tatsuo through the forest, Tatsuo never knew there's a path in this part of the forest.

Soon enough, they have reach a pleasant house but Tatsuo is quite surprise at what he saw.

Next to the house, there is a big garden full of berries! Lum berries, Aspear berries, Sitrus berries, all of them are in one big garden! Tatsuo watches in shock and walks over to the garden.

"I-Is…Is this YOUR garden?" Caria giggles and walks over to him.

"Yep! I have been growing berries around here. Try one." She smiles at the young Nidoking as he grins happily. He pits a Sitrus berry and noms it like a cute little bunny. Caria giggles and smiles. "You know, you look cute when you nom on that berry." Tatsuo's face turn slightly red and almost cough out his berry.

"T-Thanks…I t-think."

"It's no problem! After all, you saved me from those Houndooms." Tatsuo hesitantly and randomly nuzzles against Caria's neck, causing a small, light blush on her blue face. "U-Um…so anyways, h-have you found a Nidoqueen t-to mate?" Caria asks, curious about his love life. Tatsuo looks at her with slight shock but then his expression change to sadness.

"No…Most of the Nidoqueens have been mated with humans since the human-pokemon breed." He sighs sadly as Caria nods quietly. She sighs and looks at the sky.

"I see…I won't be able to mate my own kind because of how 'sweet' I am. And I don't mean the sweet personality thing." Caria mumbles the last part as she munches on her Pecha berry but Tatsuo have heard it clearly. He blushes deeply and only munches on his berry, trying to keep this silence comfortable.

Over the few weeks, Tatsuo has been living with Caria (after shyly asking her if he could stay) and she grins before exclaiming 'Yes'. The two pokemon friends enjoy each other's company. When there's a thunder storm or a harsh rain storm, they would tend to the garden and try to prevent it from getting it destroyed before the storm came and they would went inside the house, nuzzling each other for comfort and warm. For some reason though, the two never wanted to end the nuzzling but none of them had the courage to continue after the storm.

That is…Until one day…

Tatsuo walks back to the cave while carrying a dozen of Pecha berries, grinning happily.

"_I hope these berries would help making the garden bloom after that storm. Caria seems pretty upset about her favorite Pecha plants being destroyed."_ He sighs when he remembers the sad look on Caria's jackal-like face and couldn't help but wanting to mend her sad thoughts. So, he made a surprise to bring back the Pecha berries he got from the woods. He enters the cave and looks around. It's quite pleasant actually. There's a kitchen, a living room, two bedrooms and a bathroom. Yep, just an average looking house with two pokemon living here. Tatsuo put the Pecha berries on the kitchen counter and was about to call out to Caria when he hears a moan in one of the bedrooms.

"_What was that?"_

"Ohhh~ T-Tatsuo~ H-Hahh~! Tatsuo, y-your so naughtyy~!" Tatsuo's eyes widen. Not only did that voice moan his name, it actually belongs to the sweet Aura pokemon, Caria!

"_S-She's moaning? What the hell?"_ He walks over to one of the rooms. He presumes that she's in her room but it seems she's in HIS room! _"SHE'S BEEN DOING THIS IN MY ROOM?"_ Tatsuo screams in his mind, blushing at the images of Caria moaning and panting with a look of want and need while she looks at him with her furry face being wet by his cum.

"_T__-Tatsuo~ F-Fuck me~"_ Tatsuo felt the blood in his veins going from north to south as he yelps at the sudden unsheathe of his 9-inch long and 3-inch thick dick. He looks down and he mumbles some curses, noticing the tip is already covered in pre-cum.

"Oh sh-!"

"AH~! OH ARCUES~! OHHH~!" Tatsuo jumps at the sudden scream, noticing the door is slightly open, enough to sneak a peek inside. Tatsuo swallows the nervousness in his throat and felt his hard rod throbbing with excitement. He looks in through the open gap and he swears, he'll cum on the door if it wasn't for his willpower!

There lay Caria, in a position of a Mightyena, with her right paw pressing against her dripping hole and her left paw kneading her left breasts, showing a face of sheer lust and need. Tatsuo just couldn't believe his eyes! He must be dreaming! But then again, if it is, he wouldn't wake up now would he? He swallow nervously and place a claw on his neglected but still throbbing dick and starts pumping it up and down, thinking about Caria sucking him off.

"U-Ugh..~ C-Ca…r-ria~ Ughh~" He grunts softly, trying to keep it as low as possible as he watches Caria's dripping pussy staining his sheets. No wonder why his sheets were always in the cleaners every afternoon.

Meanwhile, with Caria, she keeps rubbing on her pussy, unknown about the Nidoking in heat presence and too much in pleasure. She pants softly against the pillow, with flushed red cheeks on her pleasured face as she keeps rubbing herself before slowly inserting a finger into the wet hole, causing a cry of sheer pleasure.

"Ohhh~! Oh Yes~! Ahh~! Tatsuo~! Tatsuo~! A-Ahh~! Oh Arcues~! A-Ahhh~!" Her moans and pants fill the room while she squeezes her left breast, causing more moans. She has been feeling the heat since the second week of Tatsuoliving together. At the first day of that week, she's been experiencing the hormones and tend to ignore it but after 3 days, when she was just washing the dishes in her apron when she couldn't stop thinking about Tatsuo groping her soft backside, whispering those sweet yet dirty words against her ear, grinding his hips against hers as his cock unsheathes and ready for action. Somehow, she just couldn't help pawing herself over her simple apron and finish herself in her room. Luckily, Tatsuowas tending the garden that time so it's no problem for Caria. Although, she has to make up a a pokemon doing the 'Pidgey and Beedrill' excuse when Tatsuo asks what the noise was.

Speaking of the mentioned Nidoking…

"C-Cariaa..~ A-Ahh~ mmm~ D-Damn, your pussy~ A-Ahhh~" Tatsuo's red, flustered cheeks shows the same sheer pleasure as Caria as he keeps pumping himself, imagining the young Lucario bouncing up and down on his thick dick with her breasts wet from Tatsuo's wet tongue and her nipples hard and red from his pinching. He moans softly and pants heavily, trying to hold his climax to last the pleasure longer.

After a few pumps from the two pokemon in heat, they moan out at the same time, not hearing the others' moan and cums heavily on the sheet and carpet. Caria and Tatsuo blush at the mess and quickly clean it all up. Caria changes the sheet while Tatsuo cleans up the carpet. After a while, Tatsuo knocks on the door, blushing at the whole scene. Caria opens the door and her face turns as red as a tomato in a summer sun.

"Um…Hi."

"Y-Yea…Hi." The two pokemon greet and said in silence before Tatsuo enters his room while Caria quickly gets the soaked sheets into the washing machine.

Somehow, time past for the two pokemon in the house and they quickly head to their beds. Caria nuzzles on her pillow, whimpering at the lack of 'his' scent while Tatsuo sighs and nuzzles the sheets, missing 'her' scent.

"_Arcues, I need him."_

"_Arcues, I need her."_

"_So why can't we have him/her?"_ The two thinks before drifting into the dreams of what could become reality…

* * *

Okay, this MIGHT be my best work. Anyways, the next chapter is the last since I'm too lazy to finish this in one chapter. :p lol.

Mii-kun and Kuro: O.O *still frozen*

Me: ==" *sighs* and we will check if these two will get their heads back again. Right now, READ AND REVIEW!

A/N: I do not Pokemon, like I said before and furthermore, please do not blame me for writing such a lewd fanfic. And Tatsuo means 'Dragon Man'. lol XD


	2. Mating with Love

Andddddd, we're back! :D i bet you must be excited about the upcoming chapter, eh? Haha! Well, wait no more! Cuz here it is! ^^ Btw, I'm not sure if Pokemon are allow to wear clothing so, I'm sorry for making a weird chapter. ^^"""

Kuro and Mii-kun: O_O

Me: == You guys are STILL FROZEN?! *whacks them with an iron bar*

Mii-kun and Kuro: Owww! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?! *glares at me*

Me: THAT was for being shock that I got a mate. =="

Kuro: well, it is since it's really, really-

Me: *glares with an ominous aura*

Kuro: o_o r-really great! Haha *sweatdrops*

Mii-kun: Kuro, you're acting like a dad. *drinks a cup of tea*

Kuro: at least I'm not jealous like you, Mii-kun.

Mii-kun: NOW WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS?! =w=

Me: -.-" oh dear. Anyways, this chapter isn't part of my mate's (or lover's, which ever pleases you) idea. I just made a nice little surprise for him. ;p.

Kuro: Jealous head!

Mii-kun: Daddy Cat!

Me: -_- Pls read the story. This conversation is just for me and the two idiots to talk about.

Kuro and Mii-kun: HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?! *preparing their revolvers*

Me: AH! O_O HURRY UP AND READ THE STORY BEFORE I DIE! *runs off*

Kuro and Mii-kun: HEY! COME BACK HERE! *runs after me*

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to L.L or the two robotic cats.

* * *

After a few days from that incident, Tatsuo pounders about his feelings for the young Lucario, Caria. Luckily, she is still oblivious about Tatsuo's knowledge of her 'relief' so Tatsuo has time to think about this. But the two pokemon couldn't say more than one sentence to each other due to Tatsuo's shyness. Speaking of Tatsuo, he's lying under a Sitrus tree, looking at the skies.

"_A Lucario and a Nidoking…Is there something like that? Normally, it's Lucarios with Lucarios. I just don't get it! Can a Poison type and a Steel with Fighting type be together…? Arcues, this is just too hard to think!"_ Tatsuo gave a cry of confusion and starts scratching his head in frustration. He sighs and stands up. _"I think I should talk with Striker…Good thing Caria isn't here to see me like this. But still…Where is she?"_

Yes, where is Caria you may ask?

"Mind I ask why we're doing THIS again?" Caria asks, glaring at the cosplay store in front of her as she stands next to her only female friend, a Gardevoir, Anna.

"Because you have just experience love! And we can't have that destroy, now can we?" Anna said, winking at her friend. Caria faces at her, glaring at her in a friendly but deadly way.

"You're lucky you saved me from those Machop idiots when we were just a Riolu and Kirlia." Caria mumbles, sighing in defeat. _"Arcues, I hope you are already enjoying this show. BECAUSE I'M NOT!"_

"Now come on! The shop has a lot of selection for you to choose!" Anna shouts, dragging the poor Lucario to her doom of fear.

"_NO NO NO! I AM NOT GOING IN THERE! Wait a minute…cosplay..."_

Caria's Imagination

_Tatsuo_ _just walks into his room and notices Caria lying on his bed in her French maid outfit. With her on the bed, her short skirt that could barely hide her wet, dripping pussy as her breasts are slightly squeezed by the tightness of her dress with her face showing a jackal in heat._

"_Master Tatsuo, I have been a very bad girl~. Please punish me~." Tatsuo_ _stares at her, awestruck and horny and soon, he pounces on her and starts kissing her with love and affection, having moans and groans surrounding the room._

End Imagination

"Caria? Caria, wake up!"

"H-Huh?! Wha?" Caria wonders, looking around at the cosplay shop then back at Anna, confuse on why she shouted.

"Caria, you have been daydreaming about Tatsuo again." Caria blushes deeply and Anna laughs lightly. "You were so cute when you were like 'Oh please, Master Tatsuo~. Faster~! Faster~! Ahh~! Ahh~! Yes~! Ohh~! Punish me real bad~!'" Anna mimics, laughing so hard that she gotten a few attentions from pokemon and people in the shop. Caria's whole face suddenly turns dark maroon red and she starts to wobble a bit.

"A-Anna, p-please don't do that." Caria said, trying to control her stance. Anna notices this and leads Caria to a nearby chair next to the changing room.

"Sorry. I forgot how you're no ordinary, tough Lucario." Anna said as Caria frowns a little then put on a straight smile.

"Sorry. I guess that's just my way of being myself." Anna smiles at her grinning face. Anna always loves Caria like a sister. Besides, Caria's smile is one of the reasons to not be an enemy with her.

"Well, we should get a cosplay outfit for your mate." Anna said, winking at Caria who suddenly fainted on the chair.

This is indeed gonna be a long day.

Back with Tatsuo, who has nothing to do but to go and talk with his old friend, a Gallade named Striker in a simple Tea & Coffee Café.

"Yo, dude! Why so glum, chum?" Striker said, noticing the poor Tatsuo's position against the café's table with his chin on the table, his face blushing different shades of red and his arm slump on his side. Striker sighs and drinks his afternoon coffee.

"Striker, what will you do if you see a female masturbating in your bedroom and she's moaning your name?"

"**ACK! **SAY WHAT?!" Striker shouts in surprise with his face blushing a shade of red as the pokemon and people in the café stare at the two but then ignore them in silence. Tatsuo pulls him close and whisper to him.

"Just answer the question and pipe down! Do you want to answer with everyone looking?!" He glares at Striker, getting a chill on the poor Psychic and Fighting-type's spine.

"W-Well, sorry! T-That q-question shocked me." Striker mumbles, sipping on his coffee again. Tatsuo sighs and hits his head on the table, groaning in utter depression. Striker chuckles and pats his poor Poison-type friend on the back softly. "Calm down. It's not like it happen to any of us, right?" Tatsuo glares at him.

"Actually, it happened to me." just that one, simple sentence cause the poor Gallade to stare at him and shake him by the shoulder.

"YOU'RE SERIOUS?! REALLY?! THAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! DID YOU TELL HER YOU KNOW?! COME ON! TELL ME! TELL ME!" Striker shouts, shaking poor Tatsuo violently and getting a lot of attention from the whole café.

"S-SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE TOO LOUD! AND STOP SHAKING ME!" Tatsuo growls annoyingly, causing the Gallade to release him and be much quieter.

"S-Sorry…but seriously? That really happened to you?"

"Yea…I just can't believe it! Her face was so sexy with her soft, juicy breasts wet by her sweat, her eyes filled with so much lust and need and…Wow…her pretty pink cunt." Tatsuo explains, trailing off to his little fantasy as his tip starts to unsheathe out of his cock slit. Striker notices this and chuckles.

"Oi, before you go drooling and imagine yourself fucking her, you should remember where we're at before anyone else notice your monster." Tatsuo looks at him then starts to blush very red and tries to control his hard tip.

"S-Sorry." Striker chuckles and nods in understanding.

"So, who's the horny pokemon you got your eye on?" As Tatsuo explains every detail (and i do mean EVERY detail.) to his best friend, Striker tries to understand the whole situation and nods lightly.

"Ah…A Lucario…and a sweet kind, huh? Heh. You're lucky, dude. Those types of Lucarios are quite special. Most Lucarios are more about sour taste is. Caria must have gotten kick out of her pack because of her 'too sweet' flavor." Tatsuo stares at him with a light nod.

"But still…I don't really know how to…well…make her feel good. She's too sweet for those rough types…right?" Tatsuo asks, getting a light laughter from Striker as he wraps an arm around the Nidoking's shoulder.

"There are some things you don't know about sweet pokemon's dark side." Striker smirks, winking at his friend as Tatsuo tilts his head.

"Eh?"

The poor, oblivious Tatsuo.

After a few hours, Caria stands in front of her mirror in her room, wearing a frilly lingerie maid outfit, strapless and sleeveless. The dress was a bit small for her. It could only cover her breasts and some part of her panties as her spike is only above the top line of her dress.

"_Arcues, why me?"_ She blushes in embarrassment and tries to cover her black pantie that is barely hidden by her short skirt.

"Caria, I'm home! Where are you?!" Tatsuo shouts. Caria yelps and tries to hide herself before Tatsuo sees her in her outfit. Unfortunately, Tatsuo heard the ruckus and walks over to her room. "Caria, you okay in there? Want me in there?"

"N-NO! PLEASE NO! Y-YOU CAN'T S-SEE ME LIKE T-THIS!" Caria shouts, blushing a deep shade of red as she tries to find a hiding spot. _"Why does he have to be home NOW?! I'M DEAD IF HE SEES ME IN THIS OUTFIT!"_ As Caria is in her train of thought, she didn't notice that Tatsuo is already holding and turning the knob.

"_What is wrong with Caria? She's acting a bit strange…"_ "Caria, I'm coming in!"

"NO! TATSUO, DON'T-!" But before Caria could say anymore, Tatsuo stares at Caria with wide eyes and a red blush coming over his cheeks. Caria stares at him with fear and shame in her eyes. _"I'm dead…He's gonna hate me and think I'm a stupid slut!"_

"C-Caria…" Tatsuo mumbles, feeling his hormones going wild. _"Damn, she's looks way too sexy! I could just cum on her by now!"_ As he thinks, he feels his rod starting to unsheathe but he tries holding in. _"N-No! N-Not yet, damn it!"_

"I-It's…It's not what it looks like…" Caria said, her voice trembling as she backs away. Tatsuo somehow gotten more arouse at how innocent her voice sound.

"W-Why are y-you dressed l-like that?" Tatsuo asks, taking a few glances at her breasts and legs. Caria looks at the ground and bit her lower lip.

"I-Its…Its nothing…S-Sorry to bother you…" Caria mumbles, walking pass him with her tail and head hanging low. Tatsuo stares at her, knowing her enough to know her feelings. He grabs Caria's arm and looks at her with a firm look, even though on the inside, he's still quite horny about this outfit of hers.

"Caria…" That one simple voice of him, calling her name was enough to drive the Lucario into a fit of frustration.

"TATSUO, I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT IT HURTS SO BADLY! I WANT YOU! I NEED YOU! EVER SINCE YOU SHOWED UP, YOU MADE MY WORLD SO BRIGHT! SO ALIVE! I NEVER MET ANYONE AS LOVING AS YOU!" Caria bursts out all her feelings at him, looking at the ground to avoid his eyes. Tatsuo stares at her in shock. She loves him. SHE loves HIM! "I…I-I want to show you…how much I love you…but…but now…" Ah oh, if there's one thing Tatsuo can't handle, its Caria crying.

"C-Caria-."

"I KNOW! I LOOK LIKE A SLUT, DO I?!" Caria shouts, pulling her arm away from his grip. Tatsuo stares at her in confusion. "I MEAN…LOOK AT ME! I'M IN A FREAKING, SLUTTY LINGERIE MAID OUTFIT!" Caria starts to ramble on and on how she's wearing like such a slut but for some odd reason, Tatsuo felt his shaft unsheathing, harder than steel, but Caria didn't seem to notice.

"Um…Caria…"

"GOD DAMN IT! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE DO THIS! JUST FORGET ABOUT IT!"

"Uh…Caria…" Tatsuo calls but again, his words are ignored.

"I'M SO STUPID! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!"

"But Caria-."

"WHAT?!" Caria shouts at him, looking at him with anger in her eyes. Tatsuo blushes deeply and swallow his fear in.

"U-Um…I-I actually think you look…kinda s-sexy." Tatsuo explains and Caria looks at him before crossing her arms against her chest (making Tatsuo harder. XD) and gives him a look of uncertainty.

"HOW do I know you're NOT lying?" Caria asks and Tatsuo was about to say something when he remember what Striker said.

_Flashback_

"_Now, first lesson of pleasuring of a female pokemon is that there are different tastes of sex. First off…" And soon, Striker explained every position, every foreplay, EVERYTHING about sex to Tatsuo who is probably having his head filled with using all those position on a certain Lucario. "Now, Caria, who is sweet, prefers a gentle and soft touches but by the type of her species, a Steel and Fighting-type, she must like rough type but she's still a virgin so, go nice and slow." Tatsuo nodded, letting him continue. "Although, she might like being punish from time to time so find the right time to punish her."_

"_But what happen if she's too upset to even talk to me? I mean…We haven't talk more than a sentence for a few days now!" Striker smirked at him and chuckles._

"_By now, she must be thinking of a plan to get you attracted to her." Tatsuo looked at him and sighs heavily, thinking that his best friend's idea seems a bit out of the situation._

"_But that won't happen…right?" Tatsuo asked, not liking the smirk that his best friend is giving._

"_You never know." He chuckled in a tone that Tatsuo doesn't even know. "Anyways, how much you love this gal?" Tatsuo blinked at his question._

"_Um…what?" Striker stared at him with a firm face._

"_Dude, are you serious? You have been talking about her this afternoon and not to mention she's the cause of your 'you-know-what'!" Tatsuo glared at him with a blushing red face._

"_But Striker, I don't know what I feel about her! How should I know that I love her?" Striker sighed and walked to him, placing a hand on his shoulder._

"_When your world turns upside-down ever since you met her." Striker said in a friendly voice and Tatsuo stared at him a long while before going into his own thoughts. "When you're ready to tell her your feelings, be sure to show them in the best way you can think of…"_

_End Flashback_

As Tatsuo stops thinking about what happen during his time with Striker, he sees Caria staring at him with eyes that look hurt, disappointed but there's one thing positive…Hope.

"Caria…" He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist, causing the Lucario to yelp in surprise.

"T-Tatsuo, w-what are you-MM~!" But her eyes widen as her lips are claim by another. Tatsuo presses his lips closely against her lips, pulling her against him. Thank Arcues he has hard scales or else Caria's spike would have hurt him. Caria couldn't help but tilt her head a little bit, letting him kiss deeper into her lips. Tatsuo smiles a little and kisses her deeper, sending both of them to cloud nine. He softly gropes one of her ass cheeks, causing a gasp from the female Lucario as the male Nidoking darts his tongue into her mouth, licking and exploring her whole, hot cavern. Caria was taken by surprise but soon, she moans softly and her dog-like tongue begins fighting for dominance with his.

"_Mmm~. Her taste is so sweet…like Pecha berries…I pity those poor male Lucarios for not getting a good taste of this sweet girl."_ He pulls back a bit, earning a whimper from the Lucario in a daze. He chuckles softly and smiles. "Not enough, my dear maid?" He asks, speaking hotly against her ear, causing the Lucario shivering in sheer want.

"T-Tat…T-Tatsuoo~." He growls sexily against her ear. Oh how she love that growl. She's feeling like she's on fire as she feels his hands moving towards to her lower cheeks, cupping them in his claws. "A-Ah~!" Caria moans as she's being lift from the ground with her legs around her lover's waist. She looks at his loving, lustful black eyes as her heart beats hard against her chest. Did he really love her through that kiss? Or is he like every male who only love her for lust?

"Caria…" He whispers with his face close to her, calling her name like a precious word. Caria couldn't process her head properly. His eyes, his beauty, his heart…all those has got her attention into mating him, wanting him…needing him. He leans his face to her neck; softly rubbing her soft, blue fur with his nose, careful not to hurt her head with his horn. She whispers his name over and over like a sweet, darling echo. He slowly walks over to her bed, laying her on it with him on top. He blushes deeply at her pose. Her paws lying at the side of her head with her face flusters red and one of her legs lift in a pointing upward position (as in this: ^), letting the left side of her skirt raise to her hip to show her wet black panties. He swears his cock would get fully hard just by the sight of this if it wasn't hard now.

"T-Tatsuo, p-please…" She whispers in such a sexy tone that it's hard to resist her request. But he knew that she's a virgin, so he slowly lick her soft neck again, making it slightly damp from his saliva. "O-Ohh~. T-Tatsuooo~." Hearing the moan of his name from her voice has cause him to growl in a happily and lusty sort of way as he trail down to the top of her dress, covering her cleavage. He glares at it lightly and growls in annoyance, earning a blush and a giggle from the pokemon under him. But she soon stops giggling when he manages to take off the top part of her dress and stares at her luscious breasts. She looks at the side of her head, blushing bright red and embarrassed by how small her breasts is. It wasn't that small as it is B-cup but still, she couldn't help but feel stupid for not giving Tatsuo a much better-looking body for him to pleasure on.

"Caria, look at me." Her ears perk up at the firmness of his tone. She looks at him and surprise to see his eyes blazing with love and lust mixed into one. "Caria, tell me what you're thinking…" He asks with his tone slightly softer. Caria looks away but his eyes still stare at her blushing red face. He always wants to pleasure her body. Her cute, small breasts, her lovely, sexy ass and her child-like jackal face blushing by the heat of their body touching. It's hard to hold back from fucking her senseless.

"T-Tatsuo…I-I'm scared…" Scared? That one word…that brought fear to Tatsuo as his eyes instantly turns from love and lust to pain and sadness. He was about to get off of her when she said… "I'm scared that my body isn't enough for you…" He head instantly turns to her face, her eyes showing fear and regret.

"Caria…Your body isn't that bad. They're perfect." Caria blushes at his compliment. Tatsuo, smirking with mischief, decides to show her what he meant. He licks on her soft collarbone, making Caria moan in pleasure.

"T-Tatsuoo~." She moans as Tatsuo leans down and licks one of her breasts, getting her fur wet and her nipples coming out of it, hard and nice, the way Tatsuo would like. He smiles at the small peaks and wrap his mouth around it, sucking on one of them and earning a moan of pleasure. He growls at how lovely it sounds. So hot, so sexy…so loving. Caria arches her back, wanting more of his hot mouth to pleasure her sensitive nipples. He chuckles at her, making a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"You really want this, do you?" He asks, getting a nod from the Lucario herself. She sits up, letting him view her chest making Tatsuo growls hungrily. Caria stares at him and swallows the air she kept in her throat.

"T-Tatsuo-kun, e-eat me~." She whisper seductively as he smirks at her with a devilish smirk. He pins her to the bed, removing the piece of clothes off of his luscious mate, leaving her in only her black panties.

"Heh. Mind I ask where you get this idea to attract me before I fuck your brains out?" He looks at her, making the Lucario's face turn as red as blood.

"I-I…Um…" She stutters, making the Nidoking lean closer to her face. This is really not helping her situation. "U-Uh…M-My f-friend…A-Anna." Tatsuo blinks at her before he raises a ridge. (Like humans when they raise a brow.)

"Is she a Gardevoir?" Caria got shock but nods her head, speechless. "Striker, you are gonna pay for this…" Tatsuo said, mumbling under his breath. Before Caria could even get the chance to ask, Tatsuo kisses her lips with full force, making her moan in pleasure. He moves his claws down to her sides, rubbing her soft fur as Caria purrs with eagerness. He pulls back and trails his kisses on her fur. From her neck to her stomach and down to the sacred flower that is block by the last article of clothing. He smiles at the wet spot of the said clothing and gave it a sniff. _"Mmm~. She even smell sweet down here."_

"TATSUO, HURRY UP~! STOP TEASING MEE~!" Caria cried out, whimpering for his love. He looks up at her and chuckles, pulling the wet clothing with his teeth with his claws stroking her soft thighs. Caria purrs and moans like a puppy and felt something slithering her lower region. "A-Ahh~! T-Tatsuo~! O-Ohh~! H-Hahh~! M-Mmm~! I-I never k-knew~! Ohh~! Y-Your t-tongue i-is so-Uwahhh~!" Caria moans, unable to finish her sentence as Tatsuo licks her sweet, pink cunt, giving it his pleasuring attention.

"Mmm~. Caria, you taste so sweet…I love it so muchh~." He growls, moving his tongue into her folds, licking the side of it. Caria gasps and whimpers in pleasure, arching her hips.

"T-Tatsuo~!" Caria moans out and pants softly, yelping when she felt something hot and slimy plunging between her folds. "O-Oh Arcues~! T-Tatsuo~! Ohh~! I-I'm so close~! S-So closeee~!" She cried out as she bucks her hips against his mouth. She doesn't even need to say she's about to cum since Tatsuo can feel his tongue being slightly squeezed by her walls. He pull his tongue out, getting a whimper but he grabs her hips and bends her lower part a bit towards her upper half (like C if you want I mean.), making her see him eating out her pussy. She cries a scream of pleasure, feeling her walls tighten and her cum flowing out of her flower, making Tatsuo swallows her whole juice. After he licks her clean, he looks up and smiles at her.

"Caria, your cum taste really good." He said with sincerity, licking his wet lips. Caria blushes lightly, feeling a tear of joy stroking her right cheek.

"T-Tatsuo…" Caria whispers as Tatsuo puts her legs down and kisses her sweet lips again, claiming it with his own. Caria slips her tongue into his mouth and earns a soft groan from her lover. He pulls her head closer to his, pulling their lips closer to each other as his tongue dances with her, wrapping themselves with each other. The two pokemon wouldn't want to end this moment but alas, the need for air has been alerted. Caria pulls back and stares at his eyes, panting at the loss of air. "T-Tatsuo…m-mate with me…" She whispers, needing him to claim her as his own. His eyes show joy but also concern.

"Are you sure, Caria? You're a virgin and I don't want to hurt you…Are you sure you want to-?" She stops him with a small kiss on his lips and smiles sweetly.

"I'm sure, Tatsuo…I love you and I want you to claim me as your mate. You and you only can have me." She said, making the Nidoking grins with happiness as he kisses her passionately and lovingly. He pulls back a bit and smiles at her.

"I love you too, Caria…I won't make you sad ever again…" He said as he sits down, letting Caria on his lap. She looks down and blushes deeply when she notices her mate's pink shaft. Harder, thicker and bigger than she thought.

"W-Wow…I-I'm not sure if t-t-that can fit me." She said shyly, blushing deeply. Tatsuo chuckles at the look of her face that looks like it's ready to eat something.

"Well, we'll find out now~."

"E-Eh? What do you-Ohh~!" She moans when she felt a big, thick tip rubbing between the fold of her entrance. "H-Hahh~. T-Tatsuo~. T-Tatsuoo~! Ohh~!" Her moans seem to encourage his cock to get thicker as it throbs against her flower. Tatsuo swallows in fear and forces her pussy to take in at least 7 inches of his dick, causing Caria to scream out in pain and made a few tears of pain stroking her blue, furry cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said, licking her tears away as he stops and lets her get used to his size. Caria pants heavily while Tatsuo grunts and groans in pleasure. _"Damn, I never knew her pussy would be THIS tight! A-Arghh~!"_ Caria grips on his shoulder, getting a curious look from him and moves her hips up a little before forcing them down again, earning a groan from her lover as she lets a hiss of pain escape her lips. She raises herself against then pushes down again. As she slowly do this, her pain slowly goes away, letting the pleasure takes its places. After Caria got used to the size, she soon starts moaning softly.

"Ohh~. Ohhh~. T-Tatsuo~. Ohh~! T-Tatsuo~! Ohh~! I-It's so nice and thick inside mee~! A-Ahhhh~!" Caria moans and starts bouncing faster; getting more moans and groans from the Nidoking.

"Ah~! Ahh~! C-Caria, y-you're so hot and tight around me~! A-Ahhh~!" Tatsuo moans out loudly, feeling his pre-cum starting to come out of his tip. He grabs her hips and starts thrusting up against her, giving cries of pleasure from her.

"Oh~! Oh Yes~! Ughh~! Oh Baby~! H-Harder~! Faster~!" She moans out loudly and Tatsuo, feeling a bit uncomfortable in the position, pulls out of her pussy, enough to turn her position like a Mightyena as he forces his thick rod back into her pretty pink cunt, pounding her like crazy. "Oh~! Oh Yes~! AAhh~! Oh Tatsuo~! Harderr~! Nghh~! A-Ahh~! Yess~! Fuck my dirty cuntt~! Ohhh~!"

"A-Ahh~! C-Caria~! Ohh~! You're so tight, babe~! Ahh~!" Tatsuo moans out, pounding faster and harder as he hits a sweet spot inside Caria's pussy.

"OH~! Oh~! Hit there~! Hit there~! Ahhh~!" Caria shouts, panting as her tongue hang out at the side of her mouth while Tatsuo, knowing where to hit, begins pounding the certain spot. Caria screams out in pleasure as her walls starts clenching around his thick shaft. "Oh~! T-T-Tatsuo~! Tatsuo~! I-I'm so close~! I'm so closee~!" Caria moans and grips onto the bed sheet. Tatsuo leans towards her, pressing his chest against her back as his groans against her ear.

"Oh~! Baby, me too~! Ughh~! I-I'm gonna cumm~!" He grabs her hips and pounds much rougher and wilder, driving the Lucario over the edge.

"Oh Arcues~! Ughh~! Cum in me, Tatsuo~! I want to start a family with you~! Oh~! Ahh~! Uwahhh~!" Caria screams out as her walls clench tighter around Tatsuo's rod. With one, powerful thrust, the two pokemon screams out in ecstasy, feeling Tatsuo's seed mixing with Caria's. They fall on the bed, with Tatsuo falling next to Caria as they pant heavily and tiredly. Caria smiles up at Tatsuo, using her remaining energy to cuddles up against his and kisses his lips.

"I…love…you…Tatsuo…" She said tiredly and rest her head against his shoulder, not knowing the smiles on the Nidoking's face as he lean forwards her ear.

"I love you too…My Sweet Lucario…" And soon, the two pokemon feel into a deep slumber in the arms of their lover.

* * *

Thanks for reading this, everyone. =3 Man, this is the longest chapter ever! It took me 5 days straight! X.X This is for my darling lover. I love you, darling S.D.Y! :*

Mii-kun and Kuro: *in pain and has a lot of bandages* P-Pls r-read and r-review! XwX


End file.
